Strawberries and Science, Oh My!
by Karuri Kaijiwara
Summary: A modern day fairytale of Beauty and the Beast in TMM style! A girl in Junior High longs for excitement [Besides report cards] and a nerd who got overdosed with pretty pimples. Will they ever fall in love to break gaps that seperate them?
1. Ryou Gets Some Pimple On His Nose, Nyah!

Hello, Karuri here! This is only my first story, so please, don't get angry at me! It's about a modern-dayBeauty and The Beast, only with TMM characters-in quite a funny way! The story starts off with RyouxLettuce, but ends with...it's obvious! Please, Lettuce fans, don't get angry at me either! Please review, and I hope you enjoy it! Arigato! Bows

* * *

"Grr…what now?" a blonde haired man dressed in royal clothes muttered. He walked down the tall stairs, to find his maids working hard at the tables. The five were busy vacuuming the carpet.

"Konbanwa, Ryou," a shy, green eyed girl said meekly, walking towards the tired gentleman. She pushed up her giant glasses. "What is the matter?"

"Yeah, you almost never-never-ever come visit us, na no da!" A hyperastic girl swung from the banisters from behind Ryou, freaking him out. He backed away quickly from the 'high on sugar' girl and looked to his other servant, who was rather quiet.

"Ah…" Ryou said, a bit ticked off, nodding his head to everyone, "I thought I heard some noise outside, thought maybe I should check, that's all."

A refined young girl sipped some tea from a lounging red chair. "Suit yourself, sire." She said smoothly, crossing her legs. "However, I doubt that there would be anyone here, in the middle of the night. After all," she added, looking towards the silent one, "Even Miss Zakuro couldn't hear it, could you?"

Zakuro blinked at the blue-haired girl from her wiping of the large, grand windows. She looked away towards the ceiling. "I thought I heard screaming," she muttered inaudibly, resuming her job. "So perhaps you should check."

"Oh, absolutely!" the lazy girl stood from the luxurious chair and walked over to Zakuro, who continued to ignore her. "After all, Miss Zakuro is always right, isn't that so?" she said gesturing to the two others.

"But, Minto," the 'high' girl chirped, jumping off the banisters and landing on the carpet. "Didn't you just say-"

"SHUT UP, PUDDING! I NEVER DID SUCH A THING!" Minto roared loudly, causing Pudding to scream and hide behind Ryou. Even the sire trembled at his worker's anger.

"Now," Minto said, regaining her composture. "What was that you were saying, dear Zakuro?"

The green-eyed girl sighed. "Yet another ordinary night at closing the Café Mew Mew." she looked at Ryou. "Will we ever get breaks?"

Ryou looked at her in pity. He knew his clumsy, stuttering girl was always rushing to take care of family and her seven jobs, including this one. Ryou smiled and ruffled her short, light green hair.

"Don't worry, Lettuce." He said softly to match Lettuce's atmosphere. "It's just that nowadays its ever so busy, you know? Once we get into not-so-busy times, I'll let you on a…" Ryou thought for a second. "…Month break."

"Oh!" Lettuce's eyes widened largely. A **very** red blush came to her cheeks. "Thank you ever so much, sir! Arigato, arigato!"

Ryou smiled. He looked towards the door, which was now becoming noisier and noisier. He glanced at his workers. They looked back at him with a look that said-_Hurry up and open the door, stupid! _Cautiously, the guy walked up to it, and opened the door, revealing-

"GWAH!" A swarm of rabib fangirls from the forums rushed into the room like a buffalo rage. The four girls took cover under chairs and behind cakes, but the evil fangirls were to powerful. They gushed over everyone, and they did horrible tortures like pulling cheeks and tickling. Unfortunately, Minto didn't get much of attention.

"Hey, where are MY fangirls?" she said impatiently. A random fangirl with millions of freckles came up beside her. From where? Who knows?

"I'm, like, your fangirl-ohemgee!" she said, even hyperer than Pudding. She slobbered over Minto, who took a hammer from nowhere and bashed her on the head.

"We've got to do something to stop these…weird people!" she screamed over the loud atmosphere.

Ryou grunted. He had the most awful time with fangirls trying to do stuff like put lipstick on his cheeks and that stuff. Throwing all the fanatic fangirls away with all his power, he raced towards a corner of the café. Ryou pushed a button from nowhere that said 'Virus Detachment,' all the fangirls became frozen. Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro Heh heh! Sorry, Minto fans, but I needed some funny stuff! peeled off all the fangirls from their backs and walked over to a panting Ryou.

"What happened, Ryou?" Lettuce said with fear hinting in her words. "How could those people from those forums be able to come to out world?" Ryou shook his head, worry clouding his mind. He turned to everyone.

"I don't know, Lettuce." Ryou said hesitantly. "However, I do know that probably these

'fangirls' hacked into our system. Just be grateful that they didn't take us into 'their' world. He motioned to the four shaky workers not including Miss Zakuro.

"Don't worry about it. The faster we clean up, the faster you girls can go home." Ryou took up a broom as the others did, and started sweeping up the evil rabid fangirls into the garbage bin. Just then, another knock came to the door.

"Who now?" Ryou started saying something under his breath as he 'opened' the broken, beaten door. There was yet another single fangirl, but she was a midget. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ryou!" she said, gushing. "Really, you're my number-one fan!" The random girl held up a notebook to the puzzled man. "Please," she said enthusiastically. "Please sign your autograph!"

Ryou shook his head. Even though this girl seemed kind, she could maybe scan his autograph onto the forums, causing more rabid fangirls to come in.

"So sorry," he said with a sigh. "We've just had a terrible, terrible encounter. Could you come back in…" he checked his watch. "…Two years?"

"WHAT?" the fangirl shouted, causing Ryou to jump into Zakuro's arms, as she was right behind him. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I've BOUGHT a hacking system, GOTTEN much advice, WAITED for the downloading of this place, and you refuse meh?" she pushed a finger up to Ryou's nose. Ryou sweatdropped some more.

"For this, I shall punish you!" The finger moved to each waitress as the fangirl continued to rant. "And you-and you-and you-and you!" The girl pulled out a ray gun and some sort of blob. She held it up to the five.

"Well, who should I doom first?" the fangirl said slyly.

Ryou poked at the radioactive blob. "Interesting," he said. "Though I wonder, how will this thing harm me-"

"How dare you insult me!" the fangirl cried. Fire started burning in her eyes as everyone sweatdropped even more. "For this, Ryou, I shall rub this ultra radioactive stuff IN YOUR FACE!" With that, before anyone could stop her, the fangirl jumped on top of Ryou, who was on top of Zakuro, who was now falling onto Minto She dreamily sighed. "Zakuro, I can't believe this…I'm hugging Zakuro, I-" she was stopped dead short as Zakuro dropped onto Minto, squashing her dead flat. and…rubbed it into his face. After some scrubbing, she jumped off.

"There," she said happily. "Don't you look pretty?"

"My beautiful face! Where did you go?" Ryou cried. Pimples popped out everywhere on his face. It ended with a giant one on the tip of the nose.

"ARGH!" Ryou dropped to the ground, crying like a baby.

"Mister Ryou, are you okay?" Pudding rushed at the sobbing guy she worked for, then glared at the fangirl.

"You big meanie-poop, na no da!" Pudding said angrily. "How dare you hit on Mister Ryou?"

The evil fangirl laughed like she was in a Chinese opera, and everyone sweatdropped. "Fool!" she cried. "You ought to respect your elders!" With that, she took out the giant ray gun bigger than herself. "And now, I shall burst you with my injection ray gun!"

"Pardon me," Minto questioned, "But how are you to shoot us with that when you can't even hold it up?" she sniffed arrogantly and took out a furry fan from nowhere.

The evil fangirl blinked. "Good question." She said, scratching her hair. "Could someone help me carry this so I can shoot the midget here?"

"Hey!" Pudding said, shouting from her kneeling spot. She was still comforting the wailing manager. "I'm no midget, na no da! If that were so, then you would be a moron!"

"Hmmph! Villians nowadays," Minto said, her nose to the air. "They really need more practice. I mean, don't they have auditions or something?" Minto turned to her role model. "Right, Lady Zakuro?" Zakuro just stared.

"That's it." Aiming at each of the girls, our antagonist here was smart enough to give the gun to a clueless Ryou and press the trigger. the evil fangirl shot at them all the laser beam, one by one.

That instant, each turned into a different animal. Lettuce suddenly flopped onto the ground and had turned into a sunamari whale. Pudding, still hyper, poofed into a golden lion tamerin-

"Cool, na no da!" Pudding chirped, looking at herself. "I'm a lion!"

"You're a monkey, silly." Lettuce chided as she flopped around, now on her tummy. "It's just the name that's lionish."

Zakuro morphed into a grey wolf, while Minto transformed into a blue ultra-lorikeet bird. The evil fangirl laughed her Chinese opera voice as everyone sweatdropped. Minto cried at her new self, and Zakuro gave her a look.

"MwuhahaHAhaHahahahaHA!" the evil fangirl said happily. "Now, I have my revenge!"

"Hold on a sec," Ryou said, looking at the nutrition information on blob and the ray gun. Yes, he stopped crying! - "It says this effect expires in one year. So does this." He looked up. "Does that include my pimples?"

"WHAT?" the evil fangirl cried. "I thought I got the permanent one-oh, well." She shrugged her shoulders. "How 'bout this-you guys stay like this for one year. I'll come back in one year, and someone-I'm talking about someone from Tokyo Mew Mew-has to become captive of our world. Fair?"

"Doesn't seem that fair, but sure, fine with me." Ryou said shrugging.

The evil fangirl snapped her fingers. "Right, I remember," she said. "In the one year when I come back, if you guys don't have someone from Tokyo Mew Mew-"

"-Get Kish! He's like, the coolest!" Random people from the forums started screaming. Ryou and the others looked around in fear. Of course, no one was there, but they could hear the chants from the internet.

"Anyways," the evil fangirl said, glaring at the sky. "When I come and you guys don't have someone, I just reshot you guys or rub some ultra radioactive blobs."

Everyone blinked. "Tokyo Mew Mew?" Lettuce asked timidly. "Isn't that our team name?" In this story, there isn't a leader as Ichigo isn't fused with the DNA yet.

"Tokyo Mew Mew is the TV show-oh, never mind!" the fangirl threw her hands up. "Anyone from this story will do."

"Alright, then." Zakuro nodded. "As long as I can then continue my modeling job."

The evil fangirl chuckled. "Excellent!" she said. "I guess I'll be off to the forums again! Later!" she then disappeared in thin air. Everyone blinked at the scene.

"What happened?" Minto asked, rubbing her wing. "Am I really going to stay like this for one year?"

Ryou sighed. "Suppose so." He said simply. "We've got no choice. We'll just wait for someone to pass by so we can bag them…"

However, that idea was short lived. Lettuce kept on frightening customers from Café Mew Mew with her flopping around, and the fact that Zakuro was a 'wild wolf with possible rabies' hindered the five from finding anyone to capture. When they finally found some random nerd and presented him to the evil fangirl, she took the guy to the forums and 'accidentally' pressed a button on the trigger of the ray gun which activated the pimples, too, changing everyone back into their animal or pimpled forms.

However, the evil fangirl actually felt pity and gave everyone a chance to become human. As long as all the animal girls wore these fuzzy chokers that had power for twelve hours that strangely seemed much like the Tokyo Mew Mew ones, they would be able to become human again. This didn't work out for Ryou's pimples, and he was forced to stay inside. Two years had passed already, and time was running out. Would pimples seal the fate, or would a certain girl save and also teach Ryou some love?

* * *

Coughs, and hold paper up to her eyes

And thus, our modern-day fairytale of 'Beauty and The Beast' based on Tokyo Mew Mew begins! Watch out for our next little part!

-Karuri Kaijiwara! Remember, don't forget to review!


	2. Kawaii Masaya and Kish's Place!

Ahhhhh! So sorreh that I didn't get to update at all! Gomen, gomen! Its all because of stupid homework...X3 Nevertheless, this chapter is here! Shorter, I now. But, a chapter's better than none!

* * *

A red-haired girl rushed through the crowd of people in the gym. Cheeks fuming, she muttered incomprehensible words under her breath.

"That Mr. Akasaka," she growled. "Sure, you have to admit, he's quite the cute one, but…but…puh-lease! Don't finish your homework and-" the girl paused to mimic her biology teacher. "-'Oh, that's alright! You can finish the butterfly assignment at recess. We will **never** dissect butterflies. They are delicate to nature. Don't understand? If only you knew Rei, she's this butterfly researcher-you should meet her…' I mean, Mr. Akasaka's too…" she shuddered as her hands pushed open the doors. "…Nice. Wow, what a day to start off the school year!" Then the girl stopped in her tracks. She had already walked out of the school and onto the soccer field.

"But…" the girl said slowly as she sat down under an oak tree. The colourful leaves were already falling away, as her crimson bangs swayed with the breeze. Tears fell to her eyes. Never had she felt so happy. Usually teachers would scowl at her, but Mr. Akasaka had made a big difference. She hugged her knees in joy. For once, a teacher didn't look down on her, but encouraged her to keep it up. Up… That made a big difference. The girl smiled to herself and got up. Sitting would make no big difference, so why not hurry up and walk home?

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo!" Masaya Aoyama called. He was the most popular, most handsome and the most flirtatious in the whole school. The girl stopped and looked back at him, wrinkling her nose. Probably the only bad thing about him was his smelly armpits. Oh, and the crushing girls. Two classmates of Ichigo were chasing after Masaya as he was running towards a frightened girl with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Ooh, Aoyama-Kun!" Moe, a girl from Ichigo's class said. She was huffing and puffing between calls. "I want to be your girlfriend!"

"No, I'll be his girlfriend!" Miwa snapped angrily. Then, she turned her cute eyes toward Masaya. "You wouldn't dream of even going with that loner are you?"

"Hey, don't you dare insult me!" Moe yelled. Her cheeks were now crimson red, as she thought Miwa was taking about her. "I'm no loner, thank you! What I know, is that Aoyama-kun would faint of your breath!"

Miwa glared at Moe. "Now **that** I call an insult! Prepare to die-RWAR!" She pounced onto a sweatdropping Moe, and the two rolled around on the grass. Really, they looked so funny, punching each other, slapping faces, terrible insults and pulling cheeks!

"Konnichiwa…Aoyama-kun." The girl said slowly. She began to sweatdrop as the guy was running up to her, with the background of two girls rolling on the grass. Even though he **was** the coolest, she wanted whatsoever no relationship with him. Studying to get better grades was far more important. At this, the girl clutched her science and history books closely to her chest.

"So," Masaya began when he had run up to her. "You're Ichigo, eh?" He smiled kindly at Ichigo and took her hand. "You're really sweet."

"A-ah…" Ichigo stuttered. Her cheeks were now blushing mad. "Really?"

Masaya smirked silently. Had he already made another one fall head over heels? "Yes, Ichigo." Masaya said, nodding. "And I'd be honoured to walk you home today."

Ichigo looked at Masaya. Perhaps one tiny walk with this handsome guy wouldn't harm her test grades…

"Y-yes!" Ichigo said happily. "Arigato, Aoyama-kun." She courteously bowed to Masaya in thanks, and her tied up hair bobbled over also.

Masaya grinned at her. "You can call me Masaya."

Ichigo blushed as he took her hand. "O-okay!"

With that, the two walked home slowly, hand in hand as the sun came down. All the time, Ichigo was blushing as she stuttered, while Masaya just gave his usual flashy smile and cool composture.

_Perhaps…perhaps I'll truly find someone who cares._ Ichigo hugged Masaya's arm tightly. _Perhaps…someone to love, and someone to love me._

* * *

"So…this is your neighborhood?" Masaya and Ichigo were now walking down the sidewalk, nearing to Ichigo's street.

"I-I can take it from here." Ichigo muttered, and she reddened once more. Ichigo stopped and turned to Masaya with a tiny smile on her face. "Arigato again, Aoyama-kun."

Masaya grinned. Was it so easy to get this girl to fall in love? "It was no problem." He said, with a wave of the hand. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo nodded as Masaya turned around and jogged away. "See you too! Bye, Aoyama-kun!" She started walking away, humming a cheerful tune with each step.

"Can't believe it!" Ichigo chirped as she started skipping. "My first day of school, and I already find true love in the air!" She twirled around while blushing madly at the thought. "Oh Masaya, you make my heart soar and my feet twirl! But most of all-" Not looking, Ichigo smashed into a giant oak tree.

"GWAHHHHH, MY NOSE! BAKAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ichigo swung the door open angrily and stomped into the house, saying incomprehensible word under her breath. Yes, her face was still tomato-red, but it wasn't from Masaya, it was from the you-know-what. As the authoress, I don't want some evil Ichigo chasing after me when I'm through!

"Konbanwa, Ichigo," someone said kindly from the kitchen. A woman stepped into the hallway, rubbing her hands on her apron. It seemed that she'd been cooking. "Remember to take off your shoes, m'dear." Red hair and the same perky eyes-it was obvious this lady was Ichigo's mother.

"Meh, konbanwa, Okaa-san." Ichigo said, half-frowning and half-smiling. She couldn't help but think of Masaya-and the stupid tree. His cute eyes-and the stupid, hard bark. Grr, why did everyday have to have some bad stuff with the good stuff? Ichigo didn't get it.

Ichigo took off her shoes happily, then stepped forward to hug her mother. "Okaa-sama, I had a wonderful day!" She said.

"Oh?" Sakura Momomiya smiled and hugged back her daughter, but then raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated school, especially first days of schools."

Ichigo smiled once more at her mother. "Ai, I had a wonderful day! And all because Aoyama-kun's smile cheered me up! He's so cool, Okaa-sama!"

"That I can see," Sakura said, rather angry in Ichigo's point of view. "Ichigo, do you remember Kish?"

Ichigo paused from her hug, trying to remember. "Oh, him?" the young girl wrinkled her nose at the thought of the green-hair guy. "Kish was such a pervert, mother!" Whenever Ichigo got irritated or angry, she called Sakura by her English form. "He was always trying to sneak into my room and stuff like that-why do you ask?" A sweatdrop went across Ichigo's forehead. What was her mother planning?

"Ah, nothing!" Sakura laughed pitifully as her daughter growled. "Only that his mother called and asked us to go over to his house for dinner tonight."

"Feh, you mean his mansion," Ichigo snorted. "But why do I have to go? You could just go by yourself."

"On the contrary," her mother said coolly, "Kish has taken over his family's house and name, and became mayor of Tokyo. He ordered for you to be brought to his presence." Sakura sighed at the thought and twirled around the hallway with her spatula in the air. "Perhaps you two will get married, I can retire soon enough, you two will develop love for each other, I'll have some grandchildren…"

"Mo-om!" Ichigo said, astonished and ticked off at her mother's wish. She edged back until her back felt the wall. "I would never marry that horrifying guy! Even if he was once my childhood friend, never!"

Sakura grinned evilly and pried her daughter off the wall and flung her over her shoulder to go up the stairs. "It wouldn't hurt to acquaintance him all over again," She said as Ichigo cried and wailed. "After all, we were invited, and I already said yes. Kish wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You could've said maybe, then told me, then let me pack up!" Ichigo said, still crying over the matter.

"Well, you're going, and **I** won't take no for an answer!" The door to Ichigo's room slammed behind Sakura.

* * *

"Ugh, Okaa-sama. I still can't believe you're actually **forcing** me into this dinner!" Ichigo said as her mother pushed her to the giant iron gates. Sakura was wearing a pretty, purple dress with a pearl choker. She had made Ichigo put on a crimson dress with many ruffles, with matching high heels that Ichigo had issues with. Her tied-up hair sailed through the air as Ichigo muttered angry words. "Really, this is no way to treat your daughter."

"Hurry up and press the button!" Ichigo's mother hissed. "We're already late, thanks to you and your fuss's.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ichigo snapped as the gates opened before the two. They stepped into the gardens and wove around the statues until they were in front of a wooden oak door.

"Okay, it's showtime!" the elder of the two girls chirped. "And the beginning of a great relaxation holiday, too."

"Mom!" Ichigo said angrily as the door opened. "Stop talking about it!"

"So, my favourite koneko-chan is here!"

* * *

Okay-eeee, so Ichigo's going to visit Kish! What's gonna happen? Hmm, I wonder. Okay, maybe a bit of the next part…

* * *

"What's happening?" Ichigo cried as a glow emitted around her. "What's going on?"

"Hold on, Momomiya-san!" Ryou yelled as he reached for the instruction manual, flipping rapidly through the pages. As he reached Chapter Three, the blonde's eyes widened and slowly turned to his comrades.

"Ladies," He said calmly to his frightened Cafe workers as Ichigo continued to freak out and spaz. "I think we've found her."

* * *

So…see ya!

-Karuri Kajiwara


	3. Nooo! Scary flying plates can fly, Nyah!

"Oh!" Ichigo nodded politely as the tall man answered the door. She'd hoped that someone else besides the guy opened the door. "Kisshu-kun." She stuttered. _Ugh! Now he probably thinks I'm actually shy! What did I get my self into?_ What a-"

"Surprise, eh?" Kish said, raising his eyebrows while giving a weird smile. Ichigo sweatdropped. _What? He's actually not trying to flirt? This is a first! _"Well, come on in. Your mother already went in." He ushered a confused Ichigo into the large mansion and closed the door behind them, making a soft creak. The red-haired girl turned around to face Kish, who merely gave another smile.

"Don't have to be so tight, you know." Kish chuckled as some maids took off Ichigo's coat and gently placed it into the closet. "After all, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said slowly as her eyes looked around her surroundings. "…Friends." The whole foyer was lit with bright, shining chandeliers that twinkled with crystals. Draped curtains matched the dress Ichigo was wearing. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kish was still waiting for her.

"GWAH!" Ichigo cried as she jumped in surprise, forgetting her manners. Cat ears and a tail popped out, but Ichigo didn't notice. "I didn't mean that!"

Kish sweatdropped at the black fuzzy things, then smiled. It was probably a fake. "No worries," He said calmly, walking towards the dining room. "Most people react even more than what you just did."

"Heh-heh…" Ichigo laughed and followed Kish, but not before straightening her wrinkled dress. "I see." They both walked into the room with light-green walls and paused as Kish's stride had reached the giant window. He flung it open turns out it as a patio door! O.o and bowed to Ichigo, who felt red at her cheeks, but quickly walked outside onto the balcony. Kish closed the white door behind them and sat down on a random chair, in which Ichigo did the same. For a while, the two just sat there in the open night sky, watching random fireworks shoot out for some random reason at some random place. o.o…

"Wow," Ichigo breathed as another flurry of blue sparkles filled the dark. She didn't notice she'd broken the long pause between the two friends. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Kish nodded. His gaze never left from the fireworks. "I wholeheartedly agree with you, koneko-chan."

Ichigo looked at him curiously. Why was he still using that name on her? As if Kish knew her thoughts, he spoke up to answer.

"Ichigo," Kish said, his eyes turning to Ichigo. "Did I tell you yet?"

"Huh?" The girl just stared blankly at Kish. "Wha-?"

"I'm leaving Tokyo tomorrow," Kish said quietly as the fireworks roared in the background. "I'm going to find business in America," He casually leaned back on his garden chair. _Don't cry, Kisshu_… "I heard stocks are booming there."

"You…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel hurt inside of her. Wasn't he sad of his departure? And so sudden! "You mean to leave? For how long?"

"I don't know." That was his cold reply. Ichigo felt her eyes dampen with tears. Did he already forget their childhood friendship that had last for sixteen years? She didn't want him to leave! "I'm probably not going to come back either. I'm going to start over…" Kish turned away, his face still cold. But inside, he really did feel bad. It was because she never returned her feelings…she left him confused, not knowing what to do with her.

"_Ichigo?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_I don't want to seem like I'm pushin' you, but you haven't decided about our relationship. You never told me whether its 'yes or no'! What's so hard 'bout that?" _

"_Er…"_

"_You know that no matter what, I'd still consider you a friend, right?"_

"_I…I don't know! I'm sorry…I gotta go." _

"_Wait, koneko-chan!" _

Then it flashed in her mind. She'd always run away from Kish's reaction because she was scared of the outcome. She hadn't given him the chance to say his feelings…didn't give the chance to say her own feelings. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt in her stomach besides the feeling of sadness. Was this departure of her doing? What had she done?

As Ichigo was still had her thoughts drowning in sadness, she widened her eyes as a gentle hand brushed by her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry," Kish said gently. Ichigo could feel his breath on her shoulder. "It's not because of you." _It's wrong to lie, Kisshu-kun._ "Since I…don't have a family, as my relatives' whereabouts are unknown, I felt no reason to stay. That's all." Kish smiled reassuringly at the surprised girl. _You liar. She probably liked you back. Now you're breaking her heart **and** running away. Fool. _"Perhaps I can find them there."

"R-Really?" Ichigo sat back, a bit happier it wasn't her fault. "I thought it was because I was always trying to hide…"

"Naw," Kish waved a hand at this proposal and leaned back, satisfied his good friend wasn't unhappy anymore. "Nothing 'bout you."

Ichigo smiled weakly. "I…I guess it's good that you're going to America. I hear that something called 'Mew Mew Power' is starting there." She paused for a moment, then suddenly exploded.

"WAHHHHHH!" Ichigo wailed as Kish sweatdropped at the waterfall-like tears overflowing the balcony and falling into the moonlit pool beneath them. He stood on his chair just to be sure his shoes wouldn't get mussed by her tears.

"You're going to go to some America an' I'm going to a new school an' I'm not gonna see you again!" Ichigo continued crying and flung her arms around Kish. The guy didn't expect any of this, but he simply accepted her and squeezed her back. Ichigo continued to get her friend's shirt wet until she calmed down and started sniffing.

"You're so calm 'bout it," Ichigo said meekly. "I thought you would miss me. But, noooooo, you're just so calm 'bout it!" She started crying again no water fountain, thank goodness! O.o and pounding on his back. Kish just stayed silent. "Why? Why j'you have to leave me all alone!" Ichigo knew she was ranting, but she couldn't help it. "I know I seem greedy 'an all, but I know I probably won't make friends, and probably you'll be all alone too!" Ichigo snuffed for a bit, then FINALLY calmed down and sat back on her chair.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said softly. "I should've respected your choice. I understand." She smiled at Kish and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

One last pink firework shot into the sky and blasted as loud as ever. But Kish didn't notice. He knew her kiss was of friendship, not of love. So, Kish just smiled and kissed her back. He was so disappointed at his own choice, but his mind was already made.

"I'm going to miss you too, koneko-chan." The two friends hugged each other as more fireworks came up into the night. Ichigo knew her mistake now. She should've tried to tell Kish she didn't love him, but it ended up like this. She knew her mistake now.

* * *

"…And that concludes our instructions for your essay on butterflies." Mr. Akasaka said smiling. "Any questions?" He peered around at the room filled with snoring students. All, except one, that is. "Good!" He said cheerfully, immediately signaling all the students that their doom was soon to end. "Class, you may leave now." The dense teacher grinned as a whirlwind of dust filled the classroom as students sprinted out of the door. After the coughing had ended, Mr. Akasaka walked over to Ichigo, who was still furiously writing down some notes. He smiled at the hard work she had accomplished.

"Miss Momomiya-san!" Mr. Akasaka said to get his student's attention. As hoped, Ichigo jumped up in surprise and turned to face her teacher. "I see you've been doing well with your studies, eh?"

"Oh, yes!" Ichigo enthusiastically nodded as she closed her book. The young teacher noticed scribbles everywhere on a certain page filled with the words "Aoyama Masaya". Mr. Akasaka smiled at this. She didn't notice his gesture and continued to pack up her things. Then, her teacher remembered something.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Mr. Akasaka said calmly as he rushed to shut down his laptop and thrust on his jacket. "I forgot I have work today."

"Eh?" Ichigo zipped up her backpack while throwing onto her shoulder and following her teacher wherever he went. "What job? Isn't your job here as a teacher?"

"Oh no, that's only my part time job. My other part time job is at Café Mew Mew."

"Café-what?"

"Never mind!" Mr. Akasaka turned off the lights in the classroom and ran out of the classroom, only to pause, turn around to face Ichigo who'd been trailing after him the whole time and reach from his pocket to give the girl a lovely sack of cookies.

"Café Mew Mew's specialty." He said curtly to a confused Ichigo. "That's where I work. Just down a few blocks from here. Come visit us sometime!" Mr. Akasaka grinned at Ichigo, then turned around and fled from the school. "Bye, Momomiya-san! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Ichigo called. She had wanted to follow her weird teacher, but her feet wouldn't allow her to. The cookies seemed to be first priority now! She unraveled the ribbon tying it and reached in for a sugar-sprinkled pink gingerbread.

"Mmm…" She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries. "…Those are good cookies!" Without opening her eyes, the girl plopped the shapes into her mouth, one by one…until there was no more left! Ichigo opened her eyes to find Mr. Akasaka gone. She tilted her head to the side, her stomach still rumbling for more. They were so delicious! But…where's Café Mew Mew?

A flash of that place from before came through Ichigo's head. Was it…it was! Ichigo happily jumped onto her bike and immediately started pedaling. She couldn't wait to taste those cookies again! After a few minutes of leg-exercise, Ichigo noticed something wrong happening. She was pedaling, and yet she hadn't made any distance yet. Ichigo peered at the wheels to see what was wrong. She almost yelped at the sight and jumped off to unfasten the vehicle…

…Her bicycle was still in the bike rack.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried in joy as her bike came to a stop with a 'screech'. "Here we are!" Before her was the towering pink place she'd seen the day before; she remembered.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the pretty restaurant for a moment, then she came back to earth. "But…" Ichigo noticed. "It seems like no one has visited it for a while." She was right, for though the café itself looked cheerful, the exterior was dark and empty. Parking her red bike at the entrance, Ichigo cautiously walked towards the giant door.

* * *

"Wheeeeee!" Pudding cried as she swung around the chandeliers. Her face was chibi with happiness. "This is fun, na no da!"

"Calm yourself, Pudding," the blue-haired lady said coolly as she sipped her tea. Her feet were in crossed in an elegant position, her head held up high. She looked at Pudding with a sneer, then continued her sipping. "Guests may come any second."

Lettuce, who was balancing dishes on her hands, looked at Mint helplessly. "But…" She stuttered as a dish smashed to the floor. "…No one's visited for two years now-whoa!" Everyone winced at the sound of high-pitched breaking. Lettuce was still holding her hands up in defense when all the broken pieces were already settled on the floor. The braids in Lettuce's hair shook with surprise. "Whoops…heh-heh," She said meekly, then went away to get the broom. "So sorry!"

Zakuro, who was wiping the heart-shaped windows turned to Pudding and Mint to nod. "She's right," The model said calmly. "I just don't understand why Ryou still wants us to work here. After all, as Lettuce said, no one's come to support us for a long ti-"

"Anyone here?" Ichigo peeked from behind the door. "Is this Café Mew Mew?" Everyone sweatdropped at the fact that someone actually **came** to the café. Was this true? Pudding was the one to break the silence.

"Welcome to the Café Mew Mew, na no da!" Pudding chirped as she landed from the chandeliers and right in front of Ichigo with a 'thud'. A sweatdrop came to the red-haired girl. "Please, sit down!" Pudding literally dragged Ichigo to a table and forced her to sit on a white chair.

"Now, for a show!" A ball from nowhere came, and Pudding balanced herself on it, no problem. Next was fire blowing, then monkey counting, then plate smashing, then-

Plate smashing?

"AHHHHHH!" Lettuce toppled over a **very** frightened Ichigo and flung some plates into the air, as she'd already cleaned up the mess from before and was taking in some more plates until she fell onto someone.

"Okay…" Ichigo politely set Lettuce back up. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Lettuce rapidly nodded her head. "Gomen, I'm so sorry!"

"Aww, it's okay," Ichigo said kindly. Truth is, she was having a heart attack. "Everyone makes a mistake once in a while, right?"

"Truth is," Mint said arrogantly to Ichigo. "You're very rude. Lettuce already tries very hard not to break plates." She scorned at a very confused Ichigo. "You don't have to push it in."

"Ugh!" Ichigo cried. _Who's this girl to be so rude? And to think, she called **me** rude!_ "For your information, I wasn't trying to be rude, Missy. I was only being considerate about her." She turned to Lettuce, who was already picking up broken plates. "Let me help you!" Ichigo offered.

"O-Oh, it's okay!" Lettuce stuttered. Zakuro made no response, but stood beside Mint. "Just explore around!"

"Um…sure!" Ichigo shrugged, then walked around. She was already going upstairs. _What a weird place!_ She pondered. _Weird service, too. Man, I gotta go pee!_ Ichigo rushed around, looking for the washroom. Finally, a door that seemed to look like the washroom did the trick, and the freaked out girl rushed in.

She had gone in, but found no stalls or sinks. "Eh?" Ichigo said in curiosity as she only saw a table with a statue of a cat. "What's this?" The cat looked **very** kawaii, and Ichigo felt an urge to poke it. She leaned closer and-

"Don't touch that!"

"Eh?" Ichigo whirled around to find a blonde guy at the door. _Now **that's** what I call realy kawaii!_ Without being able to response, Ichigo didn't know her foot was hitting the table leg. "Ai-eeeee!" She cried as her body smashed over the statue. Surprisingly, the cat didn't break. Instead, the activation button hit Ichigo's thigh as she feel over and onto the ground. The blonde ran over.

"What's the matter with you?" He yelled. Ichigo was so flustered and surprised at the same time. _And I thought he was nice-jerk!_ Ichigo winced at his yelling, then stood up defiantly.

"Uh, excuse me, but that's really rude!" Ichigo snapped loudly. "I just almost slept in class, rode my bike all the way here, put up with scary fire effects, almost got killed by some giant plates, got dissed by some hipster, had no choice but to explore and I HAVE TO GO PEE BADLY!" Ichigo roared at the finale. The guy stepped back hesitantly. _And I thought she was cute-weirdo!_

"Ah-em," The guy said, keeping his distance from a spazzing Ichigo. "I'm Ryou Shirogane, owner of Café Mew Mew." He ignored Ichigo's pleas for a washroom and continued. "So I suppose we're honored to have a guest like you appear, but…kind of unexpected, don't you think?" Ichigo started jumping up and down like a floating kirema anima. "Next time, tell us that you need a reservation, okay?" The girl started screaming the alphabet while crashing into walls. "Although, really, we need a new waitress…" Ryou pondered. Ichigo finally came up to Ryou and started stretching his face out.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN AN EMERGANCY HERE? HUH?" Ichigo screamed into his face. Ryou winced at the breath. Yuck. "Oh yeah, I'm Ichigo Momomiya!"

"Right, right," He muttered as he pulled Ichigo off his stretchy face. "But first off, what's that light around you?"

"Ooh!" Pudding cried. Turns out the four waitresses had followed Ichigo after they heard her screaming. "Stretchy, na no da!"

"I dare say" Mint commented. "But that was very unladylike. And by the way…" She added, noting some pink sparkles come from the activation button.

"…What's that around you?" Lettuce finished for Mint. Zakuro just did her cool as Pudding continued to cheer for stretchy faces, Mint's rambling on how girls like Ichigo would never get a suitor or Lettuce's freaking out at the sight of sparklies.

"Eh?" Ichigo sweatdropped as her eyes watched a swirly pink glow form around her. "What's happening?" Ichigo cried as she poked it. "What's going on?"

"Hold on, Momomiya-san!" Ryou yelled as he reached for an instruction manual from nowhere, flipping rapidly through the pages. As he reached Chapter Three, the blonde's eyes widened and slowly turned to his comrades.

"Ladies," He said calmly as Ichigo continued to freak out and spaz. "I think we've found her."

* * *

Okay-eee…so, whadya think? Please review, myah! -

-Karuri

PS-the next chappie will come up really soon!


End file.
